


Розовый самолёт

by Dull_Balrog, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: History - Fandom, The Crown (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Summary: Написано на основании исторических баек сомнительной степени достоверности, образ взят из сериала.
Kudos: 5





	Розовый самолёт

Ярко-розовый самолёт в тёмном ангаре смотрелся нелепо и немного печально. Нет, Маунтбеттена смущал не сам цвет. В отличие от большинства людей, причисляющих себя к нормальным, его смущала эта вездесущая, оглушающая, всепожирающая серость, что сумела испортить даже это яркое пятно.  
Машенька назвала бы это авророй или зорькой, только той девочки давно не существует, она умерла в сером холодном подвале, где-то очень далеко и очень давно.

— Знаете, а ведь и впрямь нас теперь реже сбивают в сумерках, — собеседник явно сам не хотел верить в свои слова. — А техника в пустынных регионах наконец-то стала действительно сливаться с местностью.  
— Как жаль, что это лишь часть...  
— Да, при свете дня они выглядят просто глупо.

Какая чушь! Разве рассветное небо может быть глупым или неуместным? Печально, что никто кроме него не хочет этого понимать.  
***  
Его посмели отправить в отставку. Хлам истории... Пережиток прошлого... Ладно, сами напросились. Как жаль, что он не сможет долго на это любоваться.  
Спускаясь по лестнице под заунывное прощальное пение, Маунтбеттен всё же позволил себе искренне улыбнуться. Они могли его уважать, любить, терпеть или ненавидеть сколько угодно. Это министерство обороны, чёрт возьми. Он мог сколько угодно плевать на личное, но работы, которую он не успел проделать, было жаль. Оставалось утешать себя лишь тем, что преемнику в подарок достанется перекрашенный в розовый кабинет. Яркий, как заря. Сбивающий с толку, как тот пресловутый камуфляж.  
***  
Старый лорд сидел на ящиках и грустно разглядывал свои белые ботинки. Было в этом на редкость солнечном дне что-то неизъяснимо тревожное. Он всё чаще вспоминал Машеньку. Вспоминал, как смущался, перевязывая её волосы ярко-розовой лентой.  
Как же мало чего-то насыщенного и настоящего было в жизни, расписанной по плану. Выверенной до секунды. Ни грамма легкомыслия даже в повседневных вещах. Всю жизнь пытаться нарушить заведённые порядки не нарушая ничего.  
Неуместно и нелепо, как розовый самолёт в дневном небе.


End file.
